Painted Heroine
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: Imogen has a surprise for Eli in the art room.


**This is what SHOULD happen during the episode "Need You Now part 1". xD**

"Meet me in the art room in ten. There's something I want to show you." Her voice was soft, alluring. Their faces were inches apart, and he could feel her hot breath thrashing against his cheeks. She looked at him in such a way that made his heart completely stop in his chest; no girl has ever made him feel so remarkable by simply glancing at him. She was stunning – she was perfect… for him.

Eli raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips as soon as he gazed down at her. There was something about this girl that made him go from angry to happy in a split second. In all honesty, she was one of the only reasons he got out of bed and came to school every day; he couldn't imagine going so long without seeing her.

They've only been together for about two months now, but he already knew that she would be the one to steal his heart – they were so much alike and had so many things in common that they never ran out of things to say… well, when they weren't kissing, of course.

Imogen's small hand trailed down his stiff chest teasingly, giving him a seductive smirk before disappearing into the hallway.

xxx

Eli's knuckles tapped against the thick wooden door, waiting impatiently for Imogen to answer the door. He's been standing outside the room for nine minutes now, racking his brain for what she possibly had to show him during school hours. Thankfully, the next art class wouldn't be another two and a half periods, so they had plenty of time to do… whatever this was. Leave it to Imogen Moreno to be so sneaky and secretive to get her way; Eli wasn't complaining, in fact, he never did when he was around her.

A quiet womanly voice called from behind the door, welcoming Eli to come inside the room and to lock the door behind him. What were they getting themselves into?

He stepped through the door without hesitation – his heart was jumping out of his chest as Eli peeked around the room. There were paint supplies set up everywhere within the classroom. Easels were spread out in several different rows. In the first row, this was nearest to the door, stood Imogen. She let her hand artistically flow the brushes onto the paper before her; a portrait of Eli's face was detailed there. She's been working on her painting for quite a while and finally had the time to finish shading during lunch today. Imogen's painting was amazing; almost every detail in the face was perfectly painted.

Eli's eyes traveled down to Imogen's form where a smock was tied up around her neck and her waist, laying loosely against her skin. The room was dark, with little light shining through the windows against East wall, but he could still see every inch of her beautiful body. Under the painting smock was nothing but her own glimmering coating. The curves of her figure were visible, and the sides of her breasts could be easily seen beneath the dim lighting.

"Imogen…" Eli spoke lowly but loud enough for her to hear him. He shut and locked the door.

Imogen spun herself around, her hair now loose and flowing down the front of her shoulders. "Eli!" she chirped. The front of her smock read 'I love cupcakes' with a smiling strawberry cupcake above the wording. Her parents had gotten this for her during Christmas a year or two ago when she was starting to really get into painting; if only they knew it would help to seduce her boyfriend.

_Thanks mommy and daddy._

"Do you like my apron?" Imogen lifted her arms and spun around gracefully to let the bottom of the smock flare out mid-thigh.

Neither of them have ever done something this dangerous on school property before, but they weren't worried about getting caught. "Please tell me you like it."

Eli approached her, not taking his eyes off of her slim body. Of course he fucking liked it – there was no guy who wouldn't enjoy the site of this. He loved everything about her. But how far was Imogen willing to go with him today? "I love it," he told her breathlessly, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Imogen was officially the best girlfriend Eli's ever had; if he wasn't entirely over Clare yet, he most definitely would be by the time he left school this afternoon. "What did you want to do?" he smirked. By now, they've both forgotten about Eli's portrait which was only a few inches away from them both.

"Whatever you want." She bit her lip and reached for behind her head to loosen the knot on the tie. "So _Elijah Goldsworthy,_" she purred seductively. "What are you going to do to me?"

His eyes shifted between her eyes and lips, trying to think of an answer for what he wanted to do with her. That obviously wasn't hard at all to come up with. The worry of possibly getting caught, though, could be a huge rush and make it even hotter for him… and Imogen, too.

Quickly, Eli leaned his face down to take her lips with his own. Almost immediately, he grabbed a hold of her bare shoulders and slammed her back against the wall. _Hard. _Their lips never parted, despite Imogen hissing out in pain as he felt a jolt of something shoot up her spine. She didn't object.

Eli's had reached up to grasp a handful of her soft hair, and pulled her face closer into his. He wanted to feel every inch of this girl – he fucking needed her.

With his free-hand, he roamed his fingers up Imogen's side to sneak into the side of her apron. She let out a quiet moan the second she felt Eli's palm caress her left breast. Imogen's shredded school uniform sat in the corner of the room, which would soon be joined by Eli's own clothing. After two years of waiting, Imogen was getting the attention from Eli's that she's always desperately desired. Lonely nights at home with soft music, and lit candles just wasn't enough for her. She loved the feeling of Eli being pressed up so close to her aching body.

She flipped Eli around, landing his back against the wall now. Heavy breaths and quiet moans escaped the teenagers' chests, begging to be touched more. Imogen rolled her lower half against Eli's tightening khakis, releasing another moan, this one louder than any of the others.

The two parted quick enough to remove Eli's blue golf polo shirt, leaving him shirtless, for Imogen's skinny fingers to explore down the front of him. But she needed more to work with, and she knew Eli felt the same way at the moment.

His hands found their way back to her hips, where his fingernails dug into her sweet flesh. He wanted every piece of her to himself, and he wasn't going to make himself wait any longer. He was going to take as much advantage of this moment as possible. And there wasn't anyone or anything to ruin this for him – not if he could help it.

Imogen's mind was a blur, and all she knew was that she wanted Eli so bad. She couldn't express it in words since he always left her tongue-tied, but she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else other than him.

Eli hoisted her up, positioning her onto his hips to guide her back to the table at the far wall. This is where he set her down on her back, allowing himself to over the girl. He spread out her legs, and moved himself around until he was comfortably situated there.

They continued to kiss, teasing both themselves and each other to make sure they were driven crazy by the time they'd reached the last, and best step of all.

"Eli," Imogen breathed. "I want you so bad. Please." The beg in her sweet voice made Eli's member twitch, throbbing for the feel of his girlfriend around him. It's about time she asked.

Imogen worked at the tight knot around her neck again, and instructed Eli to have a go at the fabric around her waist. She knew she shouldn't have tied this apron on so tightly, since it only got in the way for the both of them.

Finally, after some struggles, they'd gotten Imogen out of her smock, and threw it to the side carelessly.

They were both eager, preparing themselves for what was about to happen. Eli managed to wiggle himself out of his pants and boxers while Imogen was fumbling around with the tie. But they were both stripped and ready for the biggest ride of their lives.

He examined over her tanned body, smirking in satisfaction before rolling his tongue over her plump breast teasingly, pulling his face back up to look at her nakedness again.

Eli pinned Imogen's hands above her head for him to climb back over her and to shove her legs open with his bare knees. Hopefully they could muffle their sounds well enough so they couldn't be heard in the other classrooms around them. Degrassi CS walls were made out of paper, so Eli wouldn't be surprised if people outside of the building could hear them. Not wasting any time, Eli slammed himself into Imogen, a loud moan ripping through her chest instantly. They would be extremely lucky if no one heard that.

He continued to thrust inside of he; their eyes met, and there was a glisten in Imogen's brown orbs that made Eli feel safe. He'd always been so afraid of getting hurt again like he did in all of his previous relationships, but this one seemed different. Just realizing it today, Imogen would never intentionally hurt Eli over anything – he needed to stop hoarding his feeling away and show how much he cared about this woman. She was the love of his life, and he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. Imogen lifted her hips off of the table, meeting Eli with his thrusts to let pure pleasure inject through her veins. She felt her abdomen boiling, continuing her ride out Eli's length without stopping for the shortest time.

Her breathing hitched; she was going insane and she fucking loved the feeling of it. "Eli," she moaned repeatedly, louder each time. "Eli!" Imogen exclaimed. "Fuck!"

Her back arched up off of the table, letting Eli take over again. Not that she had the option to or not; Eli's hand let go of the table to push her face into the side of the tabletop. They both figured it wouldn't be long now, but they still let the pleasure pierce them, holding back from exploding.

Eli's thrust became longer, harder, his balls slapping against her asshole as he groaned through clenched teeth. "Imogen…" it was a fight to who could last longer; sweat dripped off of their clammy skin, and Eli couldn't seem to control himself anymore. His body tensed, his spine tingled, and he continuously chanted out Imogen's name until he reached his peak. The most amazing feeling he's experienced in his life, that he almost collapsed right there. He couldn't stop now, but to increase his thrusts tiredly to stimulate Imogen's feelings more intensely.

His hands were at her thighs now, helping to guide her through. He glanced up at Imogen's face, her nose and eyes were clenched as if she had smelled something bad. She shook beneath him, spilling her saccharine juices over Eli and the table under them. She screamed Eli's name at the top of her lungs as she did this, until her body finally went lip. Her unclothed chest heaved, the stench of sweat and sex mixing in the air.

And the portrait of Eli's beautiful face sat a foot away from them, the fresh paint drying near the air conditioner.

**Woo. O_O that was weird. Lol this is what we called "Degrassi Uncensored", the events that happen between the characters off camera. **


End file.
